Talk:Tigress/@comment-189.252.144.37-20140507182212/@comment-189.252.144.37-20140507184542
Personally, I think the story that I find a po female of his species or his father and Guente "survival of the species" , which is a topic already taken in the movie Ice Age .. and if I see DreamWorks producers to be repeated on the subjects of movies . Which will focus more on the next issue of the movie instead of focusing on the relationships here . Well, I do not see Po x Tigress how couples have more purpose to have two pandas together, especially when the population of pandas is low and almost extinct , and knowing that it is a panda- themed franchise with a main character the panda, and there are six movies Kung Fu Panda ... Why bother even having two pandas to survive espesie if things are only going to avoid extinction ? What purpose has a romantic relationship with Tigress she will not serve the story or the characters, which can not be served with friendship? Po must know the state of the pandas, and unfamiliar to her epesie as it has a grater of hope for my Po x Tigress is only friendship is brother and sister because the only change I see between them is displays of affection , they do not really have a purpose. We know Tigress is rough and somewhat aggressive and not very sentimental po shifu poque educode is the way but has a softer side sigh ... I hate to say this, but why have Tigress and Po ? Steam is probably right ... another female panda Po can help with the population of pandas ... six films scheduled , she stabbed me in what I fear . / / / / When introduced female panda , has a history that dates back to the Valley of the Po pandas, it might be a kung fu warrior , bright, cheerful and soon people love her more than Tigress The good news fans July 10, 2013 , del Toro shared a brief review of the film in an interview , noting that it will be " very exciting " , which is " very different from that segunda.pelicula They had a good idea [ of character ] , " and " a kind of link with the end of the second ... Two days later, on July 12, ODW vice Shuai Min revealed another brief update . was not what the three new personajues intepretaran but that " the indent tersera movie has been completed and will soon begin production in August. What the work shows it is not only " Chinese elements " but deep rich Chinese culture and local flavor . " can not you all for the love of Buddha because he wants po and tigress are dating if not even know most often the only thing I trust is the internet news that is coming in August I do not want po and tigress having horrible tigerpanda babys raresa is a very ugly and like you I am content that a panda falls in love with an Asian black bear and also a tiger with a lion or leopard also desire a pig and a boar Viora also charged with an African elephant also dog and wolf that if I can be, if I ccept because it interasial romance and not another espesie asian elephant I foresee that jack black and rebel wilson a new loop pandamonim will join the franchise only thing I want you po and panda pandas have babies like the shrek franchise tego feeling of having two pandas together, especially when the population of pandas is low and almost extinct , and knowing that it is a panda- themed franchise, a main character with the panda, and that there are six movies Kung Fu Panda . entinda and hatred once and that added fun of me wants to share my ideas 'm not a fasista am a critic and if all the time spent escribieno entire month of rebel wilson never aseptare and I never get tired boy am layers challenge them all because I'm at war with you seguire seguire seguire seguire seguire seguire seguire seguire seguire escribiento this never give in, I neither you nor I ever artare my battle against you just comment on what empiesa I will continue to insist that secribo my reviews I never candarme of escrebir boy to this day till August when the news arrives us or horn in 2014 and this is just the beginning